The Best Mistake Ever
by DJ Sprock
Summary: Prologue and ch. 1 up! Sirius accidentally gets sent to an all girl muggle school during his 7th year, disguised as a kid with amnsesia. James is the only one who knows. Follow Sirius as he discovers the microwave, Floo Powder gone wrong, and more! RR!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. However we did come up with this fanfic idea… but still, that doesn't mean we own Harry Potter, mmkay?

**A/N: **Hello! Denise and Judy here. Bwahaha! This is our first fanfic. We have been writing it for quite some time, but have only recently decided to put it up. Heehee! This means that we have already written 5 chapters or so. We will try to update once every three weeks _at least._ It's hard for us to get together sometimes. Usually it will be a lot less than that. Well we hope you like our silly little story- it is told from Sirius' point of view the majority of the time. The only time it is not is when we show you what is happening on the other side of the world or something, haha. This chapter is only short because it's the prologue. Read and review, lovely ones!

* * *

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**By DJ Sprock**

**Prologue

* * *

**

I walk down the hallways toward the Great Hall, planning to have a spot of breakfast and talk to my friend James Potter about some prank issues. Of course, being my popular self, I'm amidst a crowd of crazy girls. James would probably say that's a bit of an exaggeration, but hey- who's tellin' the story, here? Exactly. Anyway, I sit down and I start to tell jokes, grinning my famous Black grin that makes girls shrivel up into dried doxy wings at the sight of it. Which is a pretty disgusting thought, but it's true.

Suddenly, Dumbledore catches everyone's attention and says, "I have an announcement to make!"

I prod James in the head. He swats at me but I coolly dodge it.

"It is my pleasure to announce to you all," Dumbly says, "that we will be choosing one lucky seventh year student to be an exchange student this year. They will be going to Salem Academy in America."

All of the students start whispering excitedly around me. I think it sounds pretty wicked- I might like to go. But why would Dumbledore pick the mischievous (yet oh so very handsome) Sirius Black for such an opportunity?

"We have selected a student from Gryffindor house for this educational opportunity," Dumbledore continues.

Well, it might be James. He always gets to do stuff like that. But then again, it's most likely his girlfriend perfectionist, Lily Evans.

"We have selected," my classmates around me hold their breaths, while I roll my eyes, "Sirius Black."

What did he say? I must have misheard him. No, everyone is looking at me. Their mouths are open in shock- HEY! That's rather offensive.

"_Sirius?_ Sirius _Black?_" A Ravenclaw shouts.

"What other Sirius is there, you moron!" Someone else calls.

It can't be me, it's probably some huge mistake. But I hope it's not. Taking off to America right during N.E.W.T. time sounds like a plan to me.

"Sirius? Did you hear him?" James hits me in the head.

"Yeah," I say, looking around.

"But shouldn't it be someone like Lily?" Peter says.

"Oh shut up," I snap. I've had enough of this "Everyone's Better than Black" nonsense.

So, everyone is still staring at me. I guess I should stand up or something. So I stand, and wave cheekily around at the Hall, winking at hot girls who catch my eye and faint. Oh, life's good.

"Thank you, Sirius, you may- er- sit down." Dumbledore says. I wave at one more girl and then take my seat, leaning back nonchalantly and putting my legs upon the table.

"Sirius! Not by the food!" Lily says angrily, throwing back her fiery red hair. I reluctantly remove my feet, but not before knocking over her pumpkin juice.

"Sirius, if you would please see me after dinner, I will gladly explain to you the procedures." Dumbledore grinned at me. What, do we have some sort of private joke? He's never been so… warm toward me before.

"All righty then, Professor D," I call to him, flipping my long-ish black hair from my face. Giggles. Typical. These people just aren't used to being surrounded by such perfection.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's the prologue! Review! -DJ Sprock 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Harry Potter does not own JK Rowling (as far as we know.) We don't own Harry Potter _or_ JK Rowling. Hah! Beat that!

**A/N: **Hey! This is Judy, updating. Denise wanted me to tell you that all though she is not with me today, her hair smells good. Lovely. Well, sadly we didn't get any reviews (sobs) but we're still updating… so you better review this time. Please? I'll give you a cookie! But Denise doesn't get one. Hehe. HERE'S CHAPTER UNO!

* * *

**The Best Mistake Ever**

**By DJ Sprock**

**Chapter One**

* * *

After a scrumptious dinner, I walk towards the teacher's table, people waving to me and chanting my name. Okay, so that's not quite true, but Charla Prewett did say hi to me. And she's not bad looking.

Once reaching the head table, I take a seat next to dear old Dumbly.

"Why, hello Mr. Black, how are you this evening?"

I am longing to say 'stunningly handsome, as always,' but that's too big-headed. So I say, "Smashing, and you, professor?"

"Quite well. Now, you have been randomly selected-" (Randomly... so that's how I got it) "to attend Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. You will be there for one term. It is a great educational opportunity, experiencing the American life of the magical world, so please, refrain yourself from doing anything disruptful."

"Me? Disruptful? Never!" I say. But Dumbledore ignores my comment but he has a new twinkle in his periwinkle eyes.

"You will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, by which time I trust you will be packed up and ready to go. You have used Floo powder before, haven't you?" he asks.

"Of course I have!" I haven't. Hehe.

"Excellent! That you will travel."

Note to self: Ask James what Floo Powder is later.

"Is that it, Professor?" I ask innocently.

"You will be expected to complete all of your work there to the best of your ability, but you will be excused from regular Hogwarts class work. And Mr. Black," He says as I stand, "Try not to be- er- distracted by anything while you are there, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean, you sly old fox." I wink at him.

"Carry on, Mr. Black." He says, the twinkle still apparent in his eyes.

LATER

"You're actually going, then?" James asks me in wonderment.

"Yeah, of course, you didn't think it was a joke, did you?" I say.

"Er no, of course not! Hehe." He avoids my gaze. Traitor.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be taking plenty pictures of hot American girls for you... but mostly for me." I grin at him.

"What would I do without you?" James asks jokingly.

"You wouldn't."

Just then Lily, the dear girlfriend of my good friend James, appears behind James. She doesn't look happy.

"WHAT did you say about 'HOT' American girls?" She yells in James' face.

"Why, nothing, my dear." He says sheepishly.

"Doubt it." Lily turns to me. "Keep the pictures to yourself, James is in too much trouble currently."

"Gladly!" I reply. James looks upset.

The rest of the evening is fairly uneventful, well, except for when Snivellus was running around the castle in nothing but his knickers. At the end of the night, James and I retire to our dorms.

THE NEXT DAY:

I wake up bright and early and skip down the steps, shouting hardy hellos to my classmates. Wait, no, that's a lie. I woke up at noon- and I practically toppled down the stairs. Anyway. James is sitting in the Common Room with Lily and Remus- Peter is nowhere to be seen.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" the dear perfectionist girlfriend of best buddy exclaims.

"Why Lily dear, weren't you going to do that for me? I know you can't resist my charm." I wink. Lily rolls her eyes, while James just throws me a threatening look.

"I'm sorry James, it's not my fault if your girlfriend likes me more than she likes you."

"Can it, Sirius," James says, but grins.

For the rest of the day, the Marauders and I commit last minute pranks, play Quidditch, Exploding Snap, and a game I made up myself, "Poke James Perpetually." We didn't play that very long. Then, at three in the afternoon, five minutes before I'm to report to the Great Hall to Floo to Salem Academy, Lily walks into the Common Room.

"Sirius, have you packed?"

"Lily, I thought we already covered this earlier!" I say exasperatedly.

"You mean you haven't have packed!" Lily says. "Sirius, this is a fabulous educational opportunity! You can't just slack off on something as important as this!"

While she continues to go mad, I announce "check mate" to Jamesy-Poo. Lily runs up to our dormitory, emerges a moment later with my bags neatly packed (magically, I presume).

"Why, about time!" I exclaim.

"GO, Sirius! You're running late!" she says, shooing me out the door.

"Sirius, can't you be serious for once!" Remus calls from behind his book.

"I always am, dim-witted dolt!" I call back to him. "Bye, James!" I say in a singsong voice. "I'll miss you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! REMEMBER THE COOKIE I PROMISED! (wink)

–Judy (and Denise, in spirit)


End file.
